konamifandomcom-20200222-history
Dewy's Adventure
Dewy's Adventure (水精デューイの大冒険！！ Suisei Dewy no Daibōken, lit. "Dewy the Droplet's Big Adventure!!") is a video game for Nintendo's Wii console by Konami. It was developed by the same team that developed Elebits, another Wii exclusive. The player takes control of the main character of the game, Dewy, a young water droplet imbued with the power of the Tree of Seven Colors, who has to set out on a heroic journey to reunite the tree's lost magical fruits, and save his land and its inhabitants, the Eau, from the hands of the evil Don Hedron. The U.S. version of the game contains advertisements of Nestlé's Aquapodbrand of bottled water. Plot The game starts with a young boy standing by an old tree humming the game's theme, "Rainbow Smile". He then hears a female voice telling him that she liked the song he was humming. The boy looks around the tree and finds a young girl with a book sitting on its roots. The reader offers to tell the boy a story about Dewy, to which the boy agrees. Dewy lives in a mythical fairytale world protected by the Tree of Seven Colors. One day the evil Don Hedron attempts to cover their world in darkness. However, Don Hedron and his Dark Water are repelled by the Tree and the fairies of the land. After a long period of peace, Don Hedron returns one day. The Tree of Seven Colors soon becomes ill and is unable to protect the land as he once did. With hope fading, it puts all of his remaining strength into Dewy, the only one who will be able to free the world of the evils presented by Don Hedron, like he did 1000 years before. After finding the six fruits of the tree of seven colors, Dewy gains access to Don Hedron's space. While fighting minibosses in act 1 and bosses in act 2, Dewy finds a door leading to Don Hedron. The little drop encounters the villain and his pet, which resides on his arm and moves its head in diagonal ways. A fight ensues with Dewy emerging victorious. Don Hedron, however, is not done with him. He transforms into his true form, a large purple octopus with branch like "Hair". Dewy has the upper hand, until Don Hedron spits out some pink balls of goop, knocking Dewy out. Hordes of Don Hedron's minions proceed to finish him off, but the Eau arrive just in time to save Dewy. The final sequence involves the player flicking the wiimote up with the Eau every time they jump. This makes Dewy recover after some time. He leaps in the air and, using the power of the seven colors, transforms into a large gold ball and presumably sacrifices himself to transform Don Hedron into a magnificent tree. One of the Eau looks up at the tree then the credits roll. The song during the credits is "Rainbow Smile". After the credits, the boy who was hearing the story wakes up and finds the ribbon the reader had. The final scene is a drop of water in a branch singing Rainbow Smile, hinting that Dewy survived his battle with Don Hedron. Other appearances * Dewy appears as playable in the racing game Krazy Kart Racing. fr:Dewy's Adventure Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games